


Frills and Spills

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 16+, Agender Souji, Anal Sex, Fancy Dress, M/M, PWP, Trans Character, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji have already had their share of indecent soirées at this point, but they've never had a dress code before. And just when did Souji find the time, money and fashion knowhow to put that outfit together without him finding out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills and Spills

**Author's Note:**

> Souji Seta is agender and uses they/them pronouns in this fanfiction.

  **At 4:03 p.m., Souji Seta wrote** :

> What time do you get off your shift? Uncle Dojima has taken Nanako out for the day and I’m home alone.

**At 4:37 p.m., Yosuke Hanamura wrote** :

> jUst finished up. im FREE AS A BIRD WOOO

 

Yosuke silently congratulated himself for nailing it yet again as he hit “send” and slipped his phone into his bag.

Souji having the house to themselves only ever meant one thing, and Yosuke made the Junes-to-Dojima-residence circuit in record time. He rapped impatiently on the door and stood flexing the balls of his feet.

Yosuke had prepared his entrance for maximum suaveness. He swung his bag off his shoulder and into his hand, ready to casually toss it aside as he entered to demonstrate his casual coolness.

The door swung open. Yosuke’s bag hit his feet.

“You dropped your bag.” Souji indicated with a quick downward sweep of their eyes, but Yosuke’s were glued straight ahead. Souji had answered the door clad head to toe in Lolita getup. Yosuke’s eyes lighted on the blue choker around their neck (complete with small cat bell), down past a black bodice criss-crossed with bright string and a flared skirt in layered tiers, to a pair of thigh garters holding up stripy knee-high socks, all of it painstakingly colour-coordinated in black and blue and adorned with more lace edging than he entirely knew what to do with.

With a delicate twirl, Souji turned around and beckoned Yosuke inside, revealing a large blue bow on their back tied around their waist with a ribbon. Yosuke hurried in after them and shut the door behind him with just a bit more force than was necessary.

Yosuke watched the ends of Souji’s dress bob in mesmerized awe as they ascended the stairs. At the top, they turned back and raised an eyebrow at Yosuke. “Are you coming?”

Yosuke shook his head in an attempt to clear it and hurried up the stairs, only barely managing not to trip on his way up. By the time he timidly poked his way through Souji’s bedroom doorway they had already made themselves comfortable on the bed, seated at the edge with their legs crossed.

Yosuke fidgeted in the doorway.

“So, uh, this is different.”

“Does that mean you don’t like it?” asked Souji. “Nanako will be heartbroken; she helped me pick it out just for you.”

“Isn’t it... weird? To be a boy, dressing like this?”

“I don’t suppose I know what boys think about anything,” they replied.

“Oh. Right.”

“Besides, you already kind of gave the game away.”

Yosuke’s hand leapt defensively to his crotch. Souji was right, of course. Any real surprise he felt at seeing Souji like this was less about their attire and far more about how unexpectedly aroused it made him. But it was still totally uncool of them to point it out like that.

Souji patted the bed next to them with their hand and said, “come sit down already.”

Yosuke did so, and Souji planted a kiss on his cheek once they were side-by-side. Yosuke could feel his skin prickle where Souji’s lips touched it. He had his hands in his lap, and fidgeted nervously with his fingers.

“So...” he began. “Does this getup go as far as, you know.”

Souji shook their head. No, they didn’t know.

Yosuke grimaced. “You know, underwear! What I mean is, where does it all... fit?”

Souji feigned ignorance once again for a moment before relenting and taking Yosuke’s hand in theirs.

“Why don’t you put your hand up there,” they said, pulling his hand towards their inner thigh and releasing it with a brush of their fingers over his palm, “and find out?”

Yosuke gulped. Souji smiled at him encouragingly. Slowly, slowly up Yosuke’s fingers crept, and the tingle of Souji’s skin on his fingertips was met by a similar sensation in his own pants. Eventually bare skin gave way to taut silk, and Yosuke could feel the warmth and firmness of Souji’s dick beneath it. He kept going until he could feel a lacy hemline, and curled his fingertips around it. “Is it okay if I pull these off?”

Souji nodded. “Be gentle though, it doesn’t stretch.”

Yosuke gently peeled the fabric back, and Souji brought their legs close together to make it easier to shimmy it down. Once Souji’s panties were past their knees they were able to slide one leg out, then the other. They were an iridescent blue, Yosuke noted as they hit the floor.

“Now, where were you?” said Souji.

Yosuke returned his hand to its prior resting place, this time with a good deal less hesitance. He lay his thumb flat along Souji’s length, stroking slowly upwards until his thumbtip reached the head. He ran his thumb over it in a few gentle swirls, tightening his grip as he went.

Souji’s countenance remained cool as a cucumber, but Yosuke noticed the telltale signs he had learned to look for: shifting their weight a little further back onto their hands, the little uptick in the rise and fall of their chest (all the more noticeable in that tight bodice).

Yosuke started to bring his hand up and down on Souji’s cock, feeling the foreskin shifting under his touch and noting with satisfaction that their eyes were fluttering shut.

Souji was rarely one to make much noise, but there was a blissful dazed look across their face that Yosuke had never seen in any other context, and it was all the sign he needed that he was doing a good job.

That said, his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, and trying to squeeze at himself through the fabric was not doing much good. Without budging or stilling the hand he had up Souji’s dress, he turned himself and leaned in to kiss them along the neck and jaw and mumble, “do you think...”

“Mmmmmm?” Souji cracked an eyelid open to look at him.

Yosuke tugged at the neck of his shirt with his free hand. “...could we, you know?”

Souji snorted. “Of course. Go get undressed.”

They had to gently pry Yosuke’s hand off their dick before he would roll up the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Standing up, he thought about how nervous he’d been to undress in front of Souji just a couple of months ago. And now it was as easy as this. He unbuttoned his pants, then paused. “Hey, partner?”

Souji looked up at him with one hand under their dress, the material shifting and ruffling over the top. “Yes?”

“Would you mind keeping the dress on? During?”

“I’m glad you asked,” said Souji, “because I don’t think you know how long it takes to get out of all this.”

“Hey,” said Yosuke. “Did you mean what you said before?

“Hm?”

“When you said you picked this out just for me.”

“Of course I did. Who else? Now step out of those pants, scamp.”

Yosuke grinned and let his pants fall to the floor, leaving nothing but a pair of grey boxers covered in Bat Symbols between himself and total nudity.

“I see I’m not the only one who dressed up,” remarked Souji with the slightest hint of a smirk creeping over their lips.

“Batman is cool,” he said feebly. He slipped his boxers off and sheepishly kicked them out of sight, then rejoined Souji on the bed.

“Get comfortable,” they said. “I just have to find the lube.”

Souji rolled onto their stomach and leant over the side of the bed, giving Yosuke a full view of his ass, looking softer and more alluring than ever surrounded by all that black lace. While Souji rummaged, Yosuke wet a pair of fingers in his mouth and then slid his hand behind his body, gently teasing himself open. Once he comfortably had two fingers in (then out, then in again), he wrapped the other hand around his cock and started slowly teasing himself, his eyes fixated on Souji swaying in front of him.

Eventually, Souji resurfaced with a little white tube in their hands, clutching it to their chest like it was a prize.

“Are you ready” they asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Great, can you turn around and bend over for me?”

Yosuke did, and with his chest pressed to the sheets and his butt up in the air, he dearly hoped Souji was looking at him the same way he had been just prior.

Something cool and ticklish fluttered over his lower back and he almost jumped up until he realised it was the edges of Souji’s dress settling on him.

“Sorry,” they explained. “But I don’t think either of us wants to have to explain a ruined dress to Nanako later.”

“It’s fine,” said Yosuke. Matter of fact, he kind of liked it. Kind of really really liked it.

“Okay, here I go,” said Souji.

He appreciated the consideration, but they’d been at this enough times that Yosuke probably didn’t need a play-by-pl _oh good lord_ how was it that he _never_ remembered how _cold_ lubricant was at first?

Fortunately for him, Souji did remember, and they waited for the shock to his system to subside before easing themself into him, then waited again for him to wiggle and readjust until the angle was just right.

“Ready?” asked Souji. Yosuke flashed a thumbs-up in their general direction. Without further ado Souji steadied their hands on Yosuke’s hips and started to thrust.

Yosuke drew in a sharp rush of air, and by the time it left his lungs it had turned into a cry of pleasure. He tried to manouevre his arm up under his body, but it was slow going not to lose his balance with his legs buckling so much.

Souji worked him at a measured pace while Yosuke rubbed himself more frantically, panting and pressing his cheek into the bed and stroking and stroking and stroking. He could feel every stroke in his whole body and it took all of his restraint (and, it must be said, a great many previous misfires) to slow himself down to pace with with Souji when he felt the familiar heat building.

Souji, for their part, was far quieter save for some heavy breathing and the persistent rustle of fabric. They were nonetheless curiously expressive in the way their hands wandered back and forth in subtle movements to acquaint themselves with Yosuke’s body, the way they would thrust just a little bit harder when he made an especially delightful noise.

Most importantly, Yosuke knew to listen out for the little chorus of _haa, haa, haa_ s; the exerted sighs that had become his cue to pick up the pace once again, such that when he felt Souji’s hips twitch, felt their fingers dig into his hips, felt that momentary burst of warmth inside him, he was primed to let loose only a few moments later.

Then he was coming, still stroking himself as he spilled out onto the sheets, feeling Souji pull out of him but not as keenly as he felt the last of their thrusts echo throughout his body, collapsing forwards into a reddened heap of gangly limbs and a face full of mattress.

He sprawled out where he lay for a time until his breathing steadied, then shakily pulled his legs forward and sat up against the wall. Souji was kneeling on the floor, stuffing the lube back into its little hideaway under their bed.

They appraised Yosuke for a minute, noting the redness in his cheeks as well as around his waist where they had been holding him. They turned to sit down near him when he cried out and dived forward and they stopped still.

“Wet patch. You almost sat in it.”

Of course now it was all over Yosuke’s hand and Souji was laughing quietly but he supposed it was still better than the alternative. Souji walked around to the edge of the bed and gingerly picked their way over to him on all fours instead. They leaned most of their weight on him and pressed their head into the crook of his neck, as they often did after this kind of activity. Yosuke put an arm around their back (careful not to dislodge the bow) and kissed the top of their head, being met with an appreciative murble.

With their eyes closed, so quietly Yosuke could barely make it out, Souji spoke. “So, do you want to try on yours now? It matches.”

“Yeah.” He paused. “Wait a second, what did you just say?”

“You left your bag on the doorstep, you know.”


End file.
